A New Goal: Rebirth Of The White Blaze
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shai was sharpening his swords, ignoring the question Maroi had asked. "Hey! If you leave, I'm coming with you. You'll need my medical skills." Shai stopped what he was doing and smiled, eyes shut completely. "I have the Rinnegan and have complete mastery over Susanoo. Nothing can harm me." A white haired man was travelling through the Land of Fire, keeping his profile low by hiding his chakra signature. He knew he was wanted by Amegakure and Tsukigakure, for causing shambles in the past, though he wasn't wanted in Konohagakure. He decided to pay the ramen shop a visit and eat before continuing his quest. Arriving in Konoha, Shai instantly felt a strong presence of chakra in the area. "Hmm.. Could it be a Jinchuriki?" Shai wondered. He continued to walk around the village, searching for the chakra that peaked his interest. "Hmm i just started my journey, and I've already found something worth my time!" Keiku walked for several minutes before he came upon the gate. Immediately, he noticed a shinobi standing at the villages gates, which peaked his interest. "Why are you?" Keiku asked, interested in the shinobi's reply. Shai locked eyes with the shinobi, matching the unusual chakra signature with the man. "So you must be the one i sensed." Shai reached in his kimono, grabbing a sword. "I'm intrested in what you might be able to tell me.." Shai turned away from the village, hoping the man would follow. "Follow me, if you will." Without a word, Keiku followed the man, interested in what he had to say. Shai took the man to a waterfall area, which wasn't that far from Konoha in distance. "Do you have any information regarding Tailed Beasts or anything regarding Hagoromo?" Shai revealed his sword, and aimed it at the shinobi. "If you do, i'm willing to fight for it." "I know nothing of the Tailed Beast and I could care less about them... But Hagoromo is a different story... I know nothing of him, but then again, I don't want anything to do with him...just yet..." Keiku responded in a rather blunt tone. "Sounds intresting." Whispered Shai. "Its been decided. I challenge you." Shai switch up his stance, now going into an attack formation. "Do you accept?" "I do." responded Keiku as he drew his katana. "Let's go..." he added. Hearing those words Shai began running towards the shinobi, enhacing his sword with Lightning Release. After getting face to face with him, Shai crouched down, and swung his sword upwards. As the opponent swung his sword upwards, Keiku enhanced his sword with Juryokuido, giving it powerful anti-gravity properties, causing the sword to rebound with great recoil and a quick spark back at the man. Keiku then spun around with his sword, attempting to cut the man down, whose back was almost turned completely face him. The blade sliced through Shai, only to reveal that it was actually a clone. Shai turned out to be in the air, spinning and twirling, aiming for the shinobi. Looking up, Keiku saw the man coming down, activating Seikuken, Keiku manipulated the air pressure between the two, increasing it significantly to blast the man back.